BiS.LEAGUE
BiS.LEAGUE was a short-lived rotating lineup system for BiS announced in April 2018, following the split of BiS into two groups, BiS 1st and 2nd. After the withdrawals of MOMOLAND and Gamiya Saki, it was announced that a vote would be held to balance the now-uneven groups. Starting with Don't miss it!!, fans who purchased the single would be given the opportunity to vote for their favourite members, similar to the WACK General Election the previous year. The top five ranking members would join BiS 1st, and the bottom five ranking members would join BiS 2nd. The intention was for the lineup to change every single. Near the end of the July voting period, it was suddenly decided that the number of members would remain the same, with BiS 1st as four members and BiS 2nd as six. The final results of the July vote were announced on July 30th. A second election started with the release of Against The Pain on November 12th, 2018. Voting will close on on December 27th, with the results being announced on December 29th. On December 9th, Watanabe tweeted his plans to remove the low-ranking members from BiS. On December 29th, after the results of the Winter 2018 election had been declared, Junnosuke Watanabe announced that BiS.LEAGUE was ending, and that BiS would work on their next single as a ten member group. However, due to ranking poorly, Toriaez Hana, YUiNA EMPiRE, Muropanako, Nel Nehru and Aya Eightprince were singled out, as they were not fit to continue performing as members of BiS. What happens to them will be decided in March, after the release of their upcoming single. Winter 2018 Election Due to the ending of BiS.LEAGUE on December 29th, the final ranking will not be releasing any singles as BiS 1st and 2ns, the next BiS single being with all 10 members instead. However, several low-ranking members (and Aya) have been singled out as "Unfit for BiS participation" and may be removed after March. Final Ranking # [[Go Zeela|'Go Zeela']]' '(8727 total votes) (+4944) # [[Aya Eightprince|''Aya Eightprince]]' '(8540 total votes) (+4689)' '(Designated "Unfit for BiS")'' # [[Kika Front Frontale|'Kika Front Frontale']]' '(8350 total votes) (+4794) # [[Peri Ubu|'Peri Ubu']]' '(8319 total votes) (+4600) # Pan Luna Leafy (7943 total votes) (+2181) # Mewclub (6044 total votes) (+3237) # ''Nel Nehru'''' (4876 total votes) (+2181) (Designated "Unfit for BiS")'' # ''YUiNA EMPiRE'' (4630 total votes) (+2099) (Designated "Unfit for BiS") # ''Muropanako'''' (4374 total votes) (+2242) (Designated "Unfit for BiS")'' # ''Toriaez Hana'''' (3223 total votes) (+1466) ''(Designated "Unfit for BiS") December 25th # Pan Luna Leafy (3989 votes) (+721) # Aya Eightprince (3951 votes) (+938) # Go Zeela (3785 votes) (+1166) # Peri Ubu (3719 votes) (+583) # Kika Front Frontale (3556 votes) (+855) # Mewclub (2807 votes) (+309) # YUiNA EMPiRE (2531 votes) (+610) # Muropanako (2132 votes) (+265) # Toriaez Hana (1757 votes) (+223) December 20th # Pan Luna Leafy (3268 votes) (+246) # Peri Ubu (3136 votes) (+149) # Aya Eightprince (2913 votes) (+846) # Kika Front Frontale (2701 votes) (+408) # Go Zeela (2617 votes) (+448) # Mewclub (2498 votes) (+496) # Nel Nehru (2300 votes) (+274) # YUiNA EMPiRE (1921 votes) (+254) # Muropanako (1867 votes) (+235) # Toriaez Hana (1534 votes) (+218) December 13th # Pan Luna Leafy (3022 votes) (+800) # Peri Ubu (2987 votes) (+436) # Kika Front Frontale (2293 votes) (+361) # Go Zeela (2169 votes) (+416) # Aya Eightprince (2067 votes) (+242) # Nel Nehru (2026 votes) (+402) # Mewclub (2002 votes) (+574) # YUiNA EMPiRE (1667 votes) (+300) # Muropanako (1632 votes) (+137) # Toriaez Hana (1316 votes) (+229) December 6th # Peri Ubu (2551 votes) (+377) # Pan Luna Leafy (2222 votes) (+330) # Kika Front Frontale (1932 votes) (+318) # Aya Eightprince (1825 votes) (+409) # Go Zeela (1753 votes) (+278) # Nel Nehru (1624 votes) (+409) # Muropanako (1495 votes) (+371) # Mewclub (1428 votes) (+173) # YUiNA EMPiRE (1367 votes) (+250) # Toriaez Hana (1087 votes) (+231) November 29th # Peri Ubu (2174 votes) (+274) # Pan Luna Leafy (1892 votes) (+186) # Kika Front Frontale (1614 votes) (+397) # Go Zeela (1475 votes) (+265) # Aya Eightprince (1416 votes) (+199) # Mewclub (1255 votes) (+165) # Nel Nehru (1215 votes) (+267) # Muropanako (1124 votes) (+176) # YUiNA EMPiRE (1117 votes) (+201) # Toriaez Hana (856 votes) (+88) November 22nd # Peri Ubu (1900 votes) (+227) # Pan Luna Leafy (1706 votes) (+312) # Kika Front Frontale (1218 votes) (+183) # Aya Eightprince (1217 votes) (+142) # Go Zeela (1210 votes) (+214) # Mewclub (1090 votes) (+148) # Muropanako (948 votes) (+222) # Nel Nehru (941 votes) (+137) # YUiNA EMPiRE (916 votes) (+289) # Toriaez Hana (768 votes) (+106) November 18th # Peri Ubu '''(1673 votes) (+132) # '''Pan Luna Leafy (1394 votes) (+125) # Aya Eightprince (1075 votes) (+97) # Kika Front Frontale (1035 votes) (+118) # Go Zeela (996 votes) (+40) # Mewclub (942 votes) (+85) # Nel Nehru (804 votes) (+51) # Muropanako (726 votes) (+79) # Toriaez Hana (662 votes) (+54) # YUiNA EMPiRE (627 votes) (+112) November 17th # Peri Ubu (1541 votes) (+148) # Pan Luna Leafy (1269 votes) (+80) # Aya Eightprince (978 votes) (+113) # Go Zeela (956 votes) (+47) # Kika Front Frontale (917 votes) (+99) # Mewclub (857 votes) (+82) # Nel Nehru (753 votes) (+23) # Muropanako (647 votes) (+48) # YUiNA EMPiRE (515 votes) (+36) November 16th # Peri Ubu (1393 votes) (+123) # Pan Luna Leafy (1189 votes) (+71) # Go Zeela (909 votes) (+71) # Aya Eightprince (865 votes) (+66) # Kika Front Frontale (818 votes) (+59) # Mewclub (775 votes) (+102) # Nel Nehru (730 votes) (+77) # Toriaez Hana (560 votes) (+161) # Muropanako (555 votes) (+44) # YUiNA EMPiRE (479 votes) (+40) November 15th # Peri Ubu (1270 votes) (+419) # Pan Luna Leafy (1118 votes) (+98) # Go Zeela (838 votes) (+183) # Aya Eightprince (799 votes) (+153) # Kika Front Frontale (759 votes) (+144) # Nel Nehru (653 votes) (+92) # Mewclub (653 votes) (+214) # Muropanako (511 votes) (+82) # YUiNA EMPiRE (439 votes) (+99) # Toriaez Hana (399 votes) (+162) November 14th # Pan Luna Leafy (1020 votes) (+171) # Peri Ubu (851 votes) (+226) # Go Zeela (655 votes) (+49) # Aya Eightprince (646 votes) (+111) # Kika Front Frontale (615 votes) (+123) # Nel Nehru (561 votes) (+141) # Mewclub (439 votes) (+148) # Muropanako (429 votes) (+96) # YUiNA EMPiRE (340 votes) (+90) # Toriaez Hana (237 votes) (+82) November 12th # Pan Luna Leafy (849 votes) # Peri Ubu (625 votes) # Go Zeela (606 votes) # Aya Eightprince (535 votes) # Kika Front Frontale (492 votes) # Nel Nehru (420 votes) # Muropanako (333 votes) # Mewclub (291 votes) # YUiNA EMPiRE (250 votes) # Toriaez Hana (155 votes) Summer 2018 Election To decide the lineup for Against The Pain. Final Ranking BiS 1st: # Go Zeela (7265 votes) # Aya Eightprince (6752 votes) # Pan Luna Leafy (6579 votes) # Toriaez Hana (6411 votes) BiS 2nd: # Kika Front Frontale (6141 votes) # Peri Ubu (5780 votes) # YUiNA EMPiRE (2343 votes) # Muropanako (1878 votes) # Nel Nehru (1735 votes) # Mewclub (1329 votes) July 26th # Aya Eightprince - 3736 votes (+1429)' # '''Go Zeela - 3466 votes (+1247)' # '''Pan Luna Leafy - 3459 votes (+1317)' # '''Toriaez Hana - 3144 votes (+821)' # Peri Ubu - 3099 votes (+965)' # Kika Front Frontale - 3093 votes (+763)' # YUiNA EMPiRE -'' ''1325 votes (+514) # Muropanako - 1258 votes (+401)' # Nel Nehru - 1073 votes (+327)' # Mewclub - 683 votes (+231)' July 19th # Kika Front Frontale - 2330 votes (+401)' # '''Toriaez Hana - 2323 votes (+551)' # '''Aya Eightprince - 2307 votes (+378)' # '''Go Zeela - 2219 votes (+552)' # Pan Luna Leafy - 2142 votes (+464)' # Peri Ubu - 2134 votes (+590)' # Muropanako - 857 votes (+138)' # YUiNA EMPiRE'' - 811 votes (+217)'' # Nel Nehru - 746 votes (+115)' # Mewclub - 452 votes (+149)' July 12th # Aya Eightprince – 1930 votes (+439)' # '''Kika Front Frontale – 1929 votes (+664)' # '''Toriaez Hana – 1772 votes (+610)' # '''Pan Luna Leafy – 1678 votes (+394)' # Go Zeela – 1667 votes (+622)' # Peri Ubu – 1544 votes (+412)' # Muropanako – 719 votes (+251)' # Nel Nehru – 631 votes (+201)' # YUiNA EMPiRE'' – 594 votes (+150)'' # Mewclub – 303 votes (+56)' July 8th # Aya Eightprince – 1491 votes (+355)' # '''Pan Luna Leafy– 1284 votes (+164)' # '''Kika Front Frontale – 1265 votes (+224)' # '''Toriaez Hana – 1162 votes (+250)' # '''Peri Ubu – 1132 votes (+266) ' # Go ZeelaA – 1045 votes (+159)' # Muropanako – 468 votes (+160)' # YUiNA EMPiRE – 444 votes (+109) # Nel Nehru – 430 votes (+114)' # Mewclub – 247 votes (+36)' July 7th # '''Aya Eightprince – 1136 votes (+475)' # '''Pan Luna Leafy – 1120 votes (+212)' # '''Kika Front Frontale – 1041 votes (+215)' # '''Toriaez Hana – 912 votes (+194)' # '''Go Zeela – 886 votes (+186)' # Peri Ubu – 866 votes (+175)' # YUiNA EMPiRE – 335 votes (+55) # Nel Nehru – 316 votes (+84)' # Muropanako – 308 votes (+80)' # Mewclub – 211 votes (+49)' July 6th # '''Pan Luna Leafy – 908 votes (+269)' # '''Kika Front Frontale – 826 votes (+154)' # '''Toriaez Hana – 718 votes (+492)' # '''Go Zeela – 700 votes (+258)' # '''Peri Ubu – 691 votes (+178)' # Aya Eightprince – 661 votes (+219)' # YUiNA EMPiRE – 280 votes (+95) # Nel Nehru – 232 votes (+86)' # Muropanako – 228 votes (+88)' # Mewclub – 162 votes (+39)' July 5th # '''Kika Front Frontale – 672 votes (+435)' # '''Pan Luna Leafy – 639 votes (+520)' # '''Peri Ubu – 513 votes (+359)' # '''Go Zeela – 442 votes (+226)' # '''Aya Eightprince – 442 votes (+570)' # Toriaez Hana -226 votes (+54)' # YUiNA EMPiRE – 185 votes (+131) # Nel Nehru – 146 votes (+84)' # Muropanako – 140 votes (+102)' # Mewclub – 123 votes (+110)' July 4th # '''Kika Front Frontale – 237 votes'' # '''Go Zeela' – 216 votes'' # '''Toriaez Hana' – 172 votes'' # '''Peri Ubu' – 154 votes'' # '''Aya Eightprince' – 128 votes'' # Pan Luna Leafy – 119 votes'' # Nel Nehru – 62 votes'' # YUiNA EMPiRE ''– 54 votes # Muropanako – 38 votes'' # Mewclub – 13 votes'' Category:WACK Category:BiS Category:Elections Category:2nd Generation BiS